


Lost in Amusement

by itsjustkdp



Category: Golden Girls
Genre: Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Being Lost, Crying, Cute Ending, Dancing and Singing, Declarations Of Love, Developing Relationship, Disney, Disney World & Disneyland, F/F, Fear, Female Characters, Femslash, Fluffy Ending, Girls Kissing, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Made Myself Cry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Reconciliation, Relationship(s), Romance, Romantic Fluff, Singing, Surprise Kissing, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsjustkdp/pseuds/itsjustkdp
Summary: "Rose, if you get lost from me, I swear I will whack you with Mickey Mouse's glove.""Don't worry, Dorothy! I won't get lost in the happiest place on earth, I promise!"It's all fun and games until that promise has been broken.
Relationships: Dorothy Zbornak & Rose Nylund, Dorothy Zbornak/Rose Nylund
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Lost in Amusement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eddie_martha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddie_martha/gifts).



> Thank you, Eddie, for really being a true supporter of my writing style.
> 
> To everyone, I hope you enjoy this story that I made from 12:00 to 3:00 am since I cannot sleep and that I needed to vent about school being hard and express myself through writing this. Plus, I’m sorry if this feels a bit rushed in the end because my brain began to sleep, sooo... yes. (I might revise it soon just in case I cringed on some parts that I did) XD
> 
> Have a good read! :D
> 
> Sendin' an UwU,  
> itsjustkdp
> 
> PS. This is inspired by Bea and Betty hosting the 15th Anniversary of Walt Disney World. It’s on YouTube so you can look it up. :3

"Where the hell has that woman gone to!?"

Dorothy is starting to lose it.

Her frustrations are set from the fact that Rose got lost in the crowd all because she heard a parade near the Town Square, here in Walt Disney World... where its 15th year is being celebrated tonight. Rose—being absent-minded as ever—wandered and pushed through numerous people to see what's happening, and Dorothy, when she was finished and exited from one of the restrooms, was slightly panicking after tiptoeing to find Rose from her spot. Frankly, she's been running in circles just to find Rose— just as the naïveté promised right from the start that they will stick together and not get lost from each other—and give her a good-ass smack to the cranium. As much as she wanted to do that, she was half-bluffing about it. Dorothy would never do that to Rose because... honestly, something prevents her from it.

_lub dub._

Dorothy cannot explain why she feels this way: why her heart is pounding upon being around Rose's presence. Her legs sometimes wants to give in and tremble, her cheeks often saturate into shades of pink, and her eyes linger around the naïveté—ruining her concentration at times from the things the teacher is doing for the sake of teaching. Now, her heart is practically beating ever so quickly at this point, her breath also catching up from running around and retracing their steps. She's also asking around if they have ever seen Rose, describing her in specific details. For every stranger she had asked, they shake their heads in response. 

The teacher is scared. She doesn't want the naïveté to get lost. She doesn't want to let go of her—maybe for forever, perhaps. Dorothy's paranoia sinks in as if she's trying to find her mother Sophia through a pack of Bingo players in a mall. Her mind dreads with worry. What if Rose meets up a strange-looking man along the way and drags her towards a warehouse where he will tie her up and call Dorothy to do hazardous stuff just to let Rose go? What if Rose leaves without her from this godforsaken place? What if...

What if she's also looking for her?

"Rose, I swear to God, where are you..!?"

* * *

"I'm really screwed to Dorothy..."

Rose now regrets going through the crowd to see what's happening at the Town Square.

She had promised to Dorothy to not get all excited and be lost in all the fun and adventure, but she can't help it: everything in Walt Disney World seems like a wild adventure waiting to be experienced. In the first few hours, Dorothy and Rose made sure that they would ride rides together, snap pictures together, and even share a Mickey waffle together. Of course, the naïveté took it as an opportunity to make this moment with the teacher worth it, like something to cherish and talk about when they get older. Rose often blushes when Dorothy does something goofy or challenges her to do the craziest of stuff they have ever done during their golden years. It may be odd of Dorothy to do that, but she always knew when to have fun.

_lub dub._

That's what Rose loved about Dorothy. That's how Rose started to have... feelings for the teacher. 

She knows that the times have changed and are progressing each minute, but having feelings for Dorothy is something that Rose feels odd about. Odd, but good in some way. Rose never needed Dorothy more than now. She really wants to cling onto her the moment they reconcile again from being lost from it all. She's even expecting Dorothy to whack her in the head tonight, just like what she does to her with a newspaper at the Miami abode whenever she says something rather stupid. 

Rose cannot help it that she's a child at heart. She loves anything purely innocent. She giggles all the time whenever the sun shines through her windows and glazes through her face. She sometimes skips to and from work. Though... she wants Dorothy to see it.

She wants to see Dorothy looking at what she does 24/7, smiling and chuckling—maybe even join her for once.

Now, she wants to see Dorothy and apologize for breaking a promise... and give her a hug to top it all off.

Rose runs around the park, looking around for Dorothy, trying her best not to get tempted and go to the numerous stalls that sell all the fun paraphernalia. She yells Dorothy's name numerous times, with no scream of her own name in response. Even if the people can hear her loudest of yells, Rose doesn't care. All she needs is Dorothy.

All she needs is to hug Dorothy tightly. Feel her warmth as comfort. Feel her warmth. Feel her.

_tap! tap! tap! tap!_

"Dorothy!!! Dorothy!!!"

She stops near the Town Square, the place where they get separated. 

"DOROTHY!!!"

_I need you, Dorothy..._

_I love you, Dorothy._

_sob!_

Rose clenches her fists and curls her toes from her spot, letting her first few tears fall onto the colorful concrete. She bows her head down, the strangers just ignoring her from looking like an idiot in the middle of the sidewalk. _I'm an idiot_ , Rose thought. Just as she turns her heel to go to the—

"ROSE!!!"

"Dorothy..?"

Rose turns around and tiptoes to find where that familiar baritone voice came from. As the crowd splits up like that of a romance movie, Rose's eyes widen to see Dorothy, looking all mad at her. _Oh no._

_tap. tap. tap..! tap! tap! tap!_

_lub dub! lub dub! lub dub! lub dub!_

Rose feels her heart pounding as Dorothy quickly strides towards her, her sandals practically stomping like Grumpy from _Snowhite and the Seven Dwarves._ Dorothy moves closer...

And closer.

And a bit more.

As Dorothy swings her right hand, Rose ducks—

_GASP!!!_

Rose felt Dorothy's hands lowering her defensive arms down, making the naïveté stand back up and look at the figure in front of her. Rose sobs and sniffles, her eyes practically expressing her apology and guilt from her broken promise. Dorothy smiles warmly and—

"Mmm!"

Rose's eyes widen... Dorothy's kissing her.

Her heart felt like it skipped a beat as the teacher's tender and warm lips brush through her soft and plump ones. More tears from her eyes fall down as she shuts her lids and wraps her arms around Dorothy's neck as tight as she can. Dorothy hugs her by the waist, a sign of her not to let go. They both didn't care if anyone else sees. They needed each other.

And they found each other, at last.

_tsup!_

When they slowly move apart from the kiss, Rose speaks quickly.

"Dorothy, I'm so sorry that I broke our promise! I was being carried away because I heard something that sparked my joy while you were in the restroom! I didn't care less, and now I feel like I want to cling unto you forever. I love you, damnit—"

"I love you, too, Rose."

"—and I—W-what..?"

Dorothy shakes her head and smiles again, "I said I love you, too, Rose. Please don't ever get lost again, or I swear I will send the whole parade from Town Square to knock you out."

"I-It won't happen again, I promise!" Rose raises her hand to promise, "And... you _do_ love me?"

Dorothy shrugs, still hugging Rose by the waist with one hand while the other swipes her tears from her cheeks, "What can I say? You may be one naïve lady, but you never fail to make me smile."

Rose sobs, now covering her face with Dorothy's chest, "Oh, Dorothy!"

"Hey, don't cry! I'm here now... you'll never get lost now... You have me, Rose."

As Rose cries happily, Dorothy chuckles and caresses Rose's back, they stayed there for a few moments until—

"Happy Birthday, Walt Disney World!!!"

"Dolly Parton!?"

Dorothy and Rose said in unison as they hear the country singer's familiar voice from afar.

"Rose, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"As long as we don't let go of each other again, Dorothy..."

"I'll hold your hand so you will never get lost. Whadya say?"

"Okay! I bet she'll be singing _9 to 5_!"

"No, I bet it's gonna be _Baby, I'm Burnin'!"_

As Dolly Parton sings, Dorothy and Rose never let go of each other, dancing and singing through the night as the celebration still continues.


End file.
